Sister's forever? The original
by Literaryluminations
Summary: A cute little two- shot where Elphaba and Glinda are sisters. It's random!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, you may have noticed I deleted this story. Well, I've decided (with persuasion from my friends) to re post the first two chapters. They were the best, and I enjoyed writing them. I think the non- existent plot line was confusing, and horrible at best. So I'm ending it in the next chapter.**

**Not musical based, not book based. I took a bit from both actually...**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE!**

X

To see the two girls walking along the narrow muddy path, one could hardly think them sisters. They were complete opposites, if fact, they couldn't be more unlike each other. One walked with a quick, hurried pace. That was the responsible older one. She held a basket in one hand that was filled with fresh produce from the market, and the other hand clutched the side of her thick midnight blue cloak around her person. She was so bundled up that one could hardly see her unusual face. She might have been considered pretty, with her dark eyes; dark, silky hair and high cheekbones, but most that saw her recoiled in fright at the sight of her emerald-hued skin.

The other girl followed at a more leisurely pace. She was as light as her sister was dark. With curly blond hair, flawless creamy skin, and huge sapphire eyes and she was as adorable as little girls get. She was as quick flash a smile at anyone, especially her older sister. This girl's walk was aided with crutches, and she hobbled along with an ease that only comes with using crutches for a lifetime.

Both girls were dressed well, the taller one in dark blues, purples, blacks, and greens that matched her unusual skin color. The shorter, younger one dressed in bright, cheerful colors that matched her bubbly personality.

If one saw them walking (well, striding and hobbling is more accurate) along together they might see something like this happen, and it did happen on one almost forgotten windy October day:

_The younger one, dressed today in a yellow and purple frock, would slide both crutches underneath one arm and lift her free hand to grasp her sisters. Her sister would let go of the side of her cloak (that was covering a simple purple frock), and hold her sister's small hand._

"_Why did we go to the market today, Elphaba?" The little girl said, swinging their intertwined hands,"Today's Tuesday. We do wash on Tuesday, don't we? Sunday is the market day, right?"_

"_Yes Glinda, Sunday is market day" the older one, who we now know is named Elphaba, told her sister pationatly. "But it's Momma's birthday tomorrow, and we needed some cream to go with the strawberries you picked. That is why we went to the market today." _

"_Momma's lucky. She gets to turn a whole year older. I've been four forever." Glinda whined._

"_I don't think Momma wants to turn older." Elphaba said quietly._

"_Why not?!" Glinda looked shocked._

"_When you get older, I don't think __**being **__older is such a good thing"_

"_I can't wait to turn five. That's older."_

"_It is. But you're still young. Anyway, your birthday is a week after Momma's." _

"_It is?!" Glinda was so exited she toppled over, landing on the dirt road. She stood up, and wobbled until her sister handed her the crutches. Then they assumed their positions from before._

"_Yes. We'll have a party. Momma and Papa will be there. Would you like a present for turning five?"_

"_Oh yes" Glinda looked as though she would topple over again. "Something I can play with."_

"_Say please, Glinda, it's proper manners to say please."_

"_Oh" Glinda's eyes were as large as dinner plates "Something I can play with __**please**__."_

"_Okay." Elphaba leaned down and kissed her sister's cheek. The pair continued down the road in silence until Glinda said,_

"_Elphie?"_

"_Yes Glin" Elphaba sighed, how she despised that nickname._

"_When is your birthday?" Glinda's eyes got larger, if possible._

"_What?" Elphaba was shocked, her sister hardly ever asked questions that didn't have to do with herself._

"_When's your birthday?" If Glinda noticed the shock in her sister, she didn't show it._

"_A week after yours" _

"_Oh. How old will you be?" Glinda began to bounce; exited that her sister's birthday was so soon._

"_Seven."_

"_That's old!" Glinda protested._

"'_Tis not. Take it back."_

"_Make me." And Glinda thrust out her chin, looking so much like Elphaba, that it made her sister laugh._

"_Okay, seven is old. Older than you!" and with that Elphaba let go of her sisters hand and raced down the road._

"_Elphie" Glinda whined "I'll get you"_

"_I don't think so" Elphaba raced further ahead, and Glinda scrambled to catch her beloved sister. Elphaba slowed down, she didn't like leaving her sister to far behind, so soon Glinda caught up and pounced on her._

"_Glinda!" Elphaba screamed "You'll break the jar of cream! Get off me!" And she pushed her sister off of her, onto the hard ground. Glinda's crutches had been knocked away from her and she lay facedown on the hard dirt of the road, unable to get up. She was unable to roll over, unable to do more than cry._

"_Oh, my sweet." Elphaba said, sitting up and pulling her sister on her lap. "I'm sorry. Will you be okay?"_

"_Yes." She said, wiping her tears away. "I didn't expect you to get so mad."_

"_I didn't either." Elphaba admitted, handing the crutches back to Glinda and picking up her basket. She then gave Glinda a quick hug and said, "Come along Glin, it's going to rain soon. I don't like being wet."_

"_Okay Elphie!" Glinda said, hopping up and racing away. "I'll beat you to the house." She challenged._

"_No you won't" Elphaba contradicted, running just behind her sister._

"_Yes I will" and Glinda did reach it to the small cottage first, just as the first rain drops began to fall._

"_Hurry!" Elphaba said, diving in the house fearfully. Their mother gave both of her daughters a hug, and taking the jar of cream, she set it gently on the table._

"_How was the trip to the market girls?" she asked._

"_Great Momma." Elphaba said "Glinda beat me to the house."_

"_She did? Way to go Glindy" Melena ruffled her Glinda's hair and smiled at her younger daughter._

"_I did. Can I go play in the rain? Glinda asked with a pout._

"_**May**__I go play in the rain." Melena corrected._

"_Fine" Glinda huffed "__**May **__I go play in the rain?"_

"_Yes Glinda, you may. Elphaba, please help your sister undress" Melena said. Elphaba helped Glinda out of her dress and shift. Glinda smiled and hobbled out of the house into the pouring rain. She ran around like a wild child. Elphaba watched her for a moment and then she picked up her needle work and brought it to her bed. She began to stitch with a deep frown on her face._

_Later that night, after the girl's father, Frexspar, had come home and the family had eaten, Melena laid her sleeping younger daughter next to her sleeping sister in the bed. Glinda gave a sigh of contentment, unconsciously snuggling closer to her sister. Elphaba responded to the closeness by wrapping her arms around her sister. The girls looked so comfortable and at peace together that Melena hoped they would never lose that closeness. How wrong she was… _

X

**AN: Please review? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I owned Wicked. But then I woke up.**

**X**

In a couple of weeks Elphaba was old enough for school. She was excited; it was a chance to learn, and a chance to read some new books. Her mother helped her get dressed into a long (almost black) dark green dress. Glinda braided her hair as she rubbed some coconut oil into her face. She wanted to be as clean as she could for her first day of school.

Her mother handed her a small knapsack with books and a small lunch in it. Elphaba started down the road, walking the mile on the side of the dirt road to school. As soon as she passed the gates she heard the evil chattering of children. Elphaba kept her head down, not letting herself to make eye contact with any of the other children.

"Look at the froggy" one boy said.

"Why does she smell weird?" a girl questioned.

"Have you seen anyone so green?" another girl said.

"Does it talk?" a boy taunted.

"I don't think so" another boy says, grabbing Elphaba's backpack.

"Give it" Elphabascreamed "It's mine. Give it!"

The boy who took her bag smiled cruelly and threw it into the mud. Elphaba let out a wild scream, and pushed the boy into the mud. Then she grabbed her knapsack (ignoring the small burning from the wet mud) and ran all the way home.

Her mother was surprised to see her eldest daughter, and was worried when she saw the mud-splattered bag. Melena stopped sewing with Glinda and helped Elphaba unpack her backpack.

"Did you drop your bag into the mud dear?" she asked.

"No mama" Elphaba whispered "A mean boy threw it."

"Oh honey" Melena said, hugging her sad daughter.

"Do I have to go back to school?" sniffed Elphaba.

"Yes dear. But how about you stay home until we send Glinda to school? Then you can be together."

"Yes mama!" Glinda shouted, and she joined the group hug.

"I was asking Elphaba, but I'm glad you would like that." Melena giggled "So Elphaba. What do you say?"

"That would be pleasant." Elphaba whispered.

"Okay then, you'll go with Glinda" Melena hugged her daughters harder.

Finally the day arrived when Glinda and Elphaba were able to go to school. Melena packed both of them a knapsack and kissed them each goodbye. Glinda was hobbling as fast as she could, exited to be going somewhere new. And she was going with her sister! How fun!

The girls were accepted by this year's group of children, whether because this year's brood was nicer or because of Glinda's undeniable charisma, we shall never know.

The first three months passed uneventfully, until winter's cold brought a virus to Glinda. She was awake most nights, coughing. She had always been a weak child, and now she could barely get up. Her parents were understandably worried, and one of their life changing conversations went like this:

"_Frex?" Melena said, sitting down on the bed._

"_Yes Melena?" Frex said, sitting next to his wife on the bed._

"_What are we going to do about-"she was interrupted by Glinda coughing harshly. They waited, and Glinda stopped after a moment. _

"_That." Melena finished._

"_Do you think we should send her out of Munchkinland?" Frex questioned._

"_Yes, but where?"_

"_Not Quadling Country, it's too humid and that's not good for a cough."_

"_Not Gillikin, it's too cold." Melena continued._

"_Not the Emerald City, to smoggy" Frex finished._

"_I guess Winkie Country is our best bet." Melena said, hugging Frex closer to her person._

"_Tomorrow I'll go and by train passage for Glinda. She should be out of Munchkinland in a couple of days." Frex kissed his wife._

**X**

Frex was true to his word, purchasing a train ticket for his youngest daughter. He told the girls about their decision during dinner. Afterwards, when Glinda and Elphaba were in their bed, the girls talked.

"Will we be sisters forever?" Glinda asked between coughs.

"Of course." Elphaba assured her "You're going to have so much fun"

"Not without you" Glinda said, moving closer to her sister.

"You will. But I'll see you soon. Okay?"

"Yes" Both girls went to sleep soon after that, and in the morning Glinda left. It would be ten years before the sisters saw each other again.

**X**

When Glinda arrived in the Vinkus, she was greeted by a tattooed man and his young son.

"Hello dear, you must be Glinda." He said in broken Ozian, "I'm Yeron, your father wanted my to foster you while you got over this cough, correct?"

"Correct Sir Yeron" Glinda said, curtsying as best she could while being supported by crutches.

"Come children" he said, turning around, picking up Glinda's backpack, and walking along the road. Glinda and Yeron's son walked side by side. Glinda looked at the shirtless boy, noting the blue diamonds that ran up his arms, chest, and parts of his face. He was skin was a deep brown, with short brownish hair. He also sported an earring and a ruby nose stud.

"Hello, what's your name?" Glinda addressed the boy, coughing.

"Fiyero Tiggular, Winkie prince." The boy looked down, obviously shy.

"Fiyero, that's a nice name. Are you really a prince?"

"Yes"

"Wow. What do you do for fun?" Glinda wanted to know everything about someone, a trait that annoyed her family to no end.

"I hunt. I sometimes draw. Or I'll make jewelry."

"Cool!" Glinda squealed and coughed.

"Your cough sounds bad. Is that why you use crutches?" Fiyero was intrigued by this girl who was supposed to become his foster sister.

"No, I've used crutches since I was really little." Glinda explained "My cough is new. My papa wanted me to breathe better air so he sent me here."

"Wow. Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes. I've got an older sister, Elphaba. She's green"

"Like the color?"

"Yes. I like her skin, it's pretty."

"It sounds beautiful." And with that, the new friends launched into an animated conversation, talking all the way home.

Over the next few years Fiyero and Glinda became almost like siblings, sharing a bed if it was cold, sharing victories, sharing sorrows and hardships, and sharing sibling love. In the open fields, and even the huge castle (called Kiama Ko) Glinda became strong. Her cough became a distant memory and soon she could walk without crutches.

When Frex found this out he wrote to Yeron and asked him to allow Glinda to remain with Yeron and his family until Glinda was old enough to go to Shiz University (that was one of the best universities, and best of all it was co-ed so Glinda and Fiyero could go together). Yeron accepted Glinda as part of his family, and it was about that time when Glinda got an emerald nose stud…

**X**

Unfortunately, Elphaba missed her sister. She would go for days at a time without food and became so thin Melena had to alter all her dresses. She also refused to go back to school. She had stopped smiling altogether, and fell into a big depression.

Melena and Frex worried about their daughter and when she refused to leave her bed altogether they decided to send her to her crippled aunt Nessarose, in the Emerald city.

She didn't seem to notice her father packing up all of her dresses and oils, and when he walked her to the train station she could barely kiss his rough cheek goodbye.

Her time with Aunt Nessarose was more enjoyable; Nessa had a huge library with all sorts of books that Elphaba loved to read.

And Nessa's idea of raising a child meant that she had to say her prayers before bed and attend a Mass on Sundays, but other than that Elphaba could run as wild as she pleased. Often dressed from head to 

toe in black, Elphaba would jump from rooftop to rooftop, catlike; or she would spend hours in the library. But overall Elphaba was a quiet, withdrawn child that found little joy in the world.

Nessarose and Elphaba liked to have dinner together (more to the former's enjoyment than the latter's) and it was then Elphaba got to know her beautiful, religious, and wheelchair bound aunt. Elphaba decided early on that she was and atheist, but she humored her aunt and got into some interesting debates with Nessa.

Nessarose realized her niece's potential for a university, and when it was time to enroll Elphaba for the fall semester Nessarose found the nicest, co-ed university for her. It was called Shiz…

**X**

**AN: That's it! You can make up what happens next, or wait for my good friend ICanCtheFuture to post the rest. She's going to post the other chapters, and write her own after the fourth. SHE DOES HAVE PERMISSION TO POST IT! **

**Please review? For the sake of my sanity. (Or what's left of it.)**


End file.
